


The Unexpected Miracle (The Aftermath)

by PyroRawr



Category: Mass Effect, Shenko - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Paragon Commander Shepard, Post-Mass Effect 3, Romance, Science Fiction, Spectre Kaidan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroRawr/pseuds/PyroRawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was over. The war against the Reapers was won. All thanks to Commander Shepard and her team. But at what cost? Sacrifices were made. Futures were changed. A fan fiction of the relationship between Fem. Shepard and Kaidan Alenko along with cameos of the Normandy's crew following the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hours passed since one of the biggest wars in galactic history, was fought here on Earth. The war against the Reapers was finally won.  The sky looked as if the end of the world had really came. It was deeply stained in thick dark grey smoke. The rumbled buildings that laid in ruins continued to allow smoke to sizzle from them. The city of London was reeling in from the current of events.  

They were finally free of the Reapers. Earth, along with other planets, were now safe. Commander Shepard, and her crew, were able to rally a big enough fleet and enough allies to create the Crucible and use it to destroy the Reapers, forever bringing an ending to the cycles of extinction. However, that came with a huge cost. Shepard had managed to get Kaidan and Garrus out with Normandy, which was instructed to get away from Earth before the beam was released from the Crucible.  She was the only one who remained when the Catalyst was destroyed.  After not being able to locate her, the search was called off, and it was assumed that she had been killed in action.  The Normandy soon thereafter was alerted of the news.

~~~

A couple of city workers arrived at the main area of destruction. They were in awe, as they took in the destruction the Reapers left in their wake. It spreaded out for miles. 

Plans of rebuilding had been put in place, therefore they sent workers to scope out and see what would be needed to begin preparations and what could be salvaged. 

In the midst of the destruction, laid a huge pile of rubble and rocks where the beam that led to the Citadel and Commander Shepard, once stood. It had remained untouched and unmoved, until now.

Several small pieces of rocks rolled down from the pile and landed not far from one of the youngest of the workers, feet. It grabbed his attention and therefore followed the trail where the rocks fell from, his gaze landing to the pile. Suddenly, he saw movement. Startled, he quickly called for the others to come look. Afraid it was some part of a Reaper or a Marauder, they instinctively reached for their guns, when one of them calls out. 

"Hold on!" He held the men back with his arm. "I see a human arm!!" 

Dumbfounded, the workers gave each other a confused look before they stepped closer and actually saw a small human arm dripping with blood from both old and new wounds, trying to push its way through.

After the men snapped back into reality, they worked quickly to remove as many rocks, bricks and debris in order to free whoever was inside. After about an hour of painstaking work, they pulled out a young woman whose breath were becoming shallower with every passing minute. The color seemingly drained from her battered face. Her eyes were greatly swollen, the light purple that circled around, daring to grow darker.Her hair was stained redder with the blood that had pooled around her. The armor that once represented the galaxy’s only hope for survival, was now barely held together by a thin strip of what now looked like just corroded metal,. The rich,white paint that laid over her armor and symbolized everything she and her crew stood for, the symbol that drastically changed her life in the last few years, was now stained with her blood and dirtied with debris. 

"I..It's.. Shepard!" Exclaimed the youngest of the worker. He wanted to hold on to the impossible hope that the Savior of the Citadel had survived. The whole galaxy immensely mourned  her death. 

"Don't be ridiculous!" Grumbled the older man. "It's impossible for Shepard to have survived the blast. This is probably a bystander."

Regardless of their opinions, they rushed her over to a small tent.

"Quickly, radio in for help!" he yelled, the young man nodded and made a dash to gather proper help.

"K..ai..dan..?" Her voice sounded hoarse and weak as she unconsciously called for him. Her hands naturally clenched and unclenched as pain surged throughout her body, causing the nerves in her muscles to contract. Her eyes moved ever so slightly, in an attempt to open them, to no avail. 

The worker knelt down beside her. His bright brown eyes fighting back tears at the sight of her. Something was telling him she was the one who saved them. Yet he unable to understand how someone could survive the injuries she had sustained. Regardless if she was Shepard or not.  He shook his thoughts away and turned to her and simply smiled.  "No ma'am.” He tried to keep his voice from breaking. . “Don't speak, just rest, we will get you help soon enough."

~~~    


	2. Chapter 2

Kaidan sunk blindly into his seat. His eyes strained and bloodshot from the extensive crying, drinking, and lack of sleep that he’s been through since the day he had to trade the life of the woman he had gave his heart to, in return for the well of the galaxy. It’s been days since the battle, and the Normandy in an attempt to escape the obliterating explosion, had crashed in a unknown forest, in an unknown planet. Since then, it has been undergoing intensive repairs and was ready to take its leave any day.

They had just prepped for departure, but Kaidan was still reeling in from unbelievable change of events.. He fought back the tears that threatened burn his eyes and longingly stared at the small pictures they had taken when they were on shore leave on the Citadel.In one, her arms were lazed around his waist as she smiled brightly at the camera. Her head rested softly against his chest, while he wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other gently grazing hers. Her light green eyes shined in the flashing light. Unbeknown to them of how their fate would be rocked once again. He shifted his gaze to the picture standing right beside, where she sat next to him and the rest of the crew. Briefly forgetting in that moment that they had a galaxy to save. Shepard had done it. She had saved everyone, including him. But he couldn't believe that she was gone. His mind flashed back to the battle scene that rendered him wounded, and that caused Shepard to call for an emergency extraction to get him and Garrus back on the Normandy. To the last time he saw her.

 

**_With her gazed fixated on Kaidan, Shepard hands him over to Garrus.  “Here, take him.”_ **

**_Garrus simply nodded and took Kaidan’s arms over his shoulder as Shepard began to walk away.  When suddenly Kaidan called after her._ **

**_“Shepard!!”_ **

**_She cursed under her breath and slowly turned around and faced him once more. Her green eyes had seemed to have a darker shade, trying to hide the pain they wielded. The last thing she wanted was to be separated from him, but she couldn’t risk losing him.. Not again._ **

**_“You gotta get out of here.” She managed to say, trying to maintain a strong tone._ **

**_He shook his head. “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.”_ **

**_She took a small step towards him. “Don’t argue with me Kaidan..”_ **

**_He stared into her eyes. Pleading.. Begging her to let him stay. His voice started to break.  “Don’t leave me behind…”_ **

**_Shepard closed the gap between them and placed her hand on his cheek._ **

**_“No matter what happens. I love you.. Always..” She felt the corners of eyes  start to burn with the tears that dared to come loose._ **

**_Kaidan slowly wrapped her hand with his, giving it a tight squeeze as he also fought back his own tears. “I love you too.. Be careful..”_ **

**_Shepard didn’t trust her voice any longer and simply smiled at him before walking away. Leaving Kaidan to stare after her with a desperate longing as the Normandy started to ascend once more. Not knowing if he will ever see her again.._ **

He took a long look at her plaque. Shepard's carefully engraved name laid next to the pictures. His voice felt like someone had ran sandpaper through it, all dry and cracked.  "She gave herself up so that everyone else could live.."

On the days that followed the battle, the Normandy had done a small funeral and memorial for all those that were lost during the course of this war. Legion, Anderson.. _Shepard.._

“The price of war..” he whispered angrily as he recollected his thoughts. But throughout the ceremony, Kaidan couldn't bring himself to place her name on the wall. Memories of her would plague him, _still_ plagued him. From the way her soft, scarred lips felt when they pressed against his, to the uplifting pleasure and indescribable spiritual connection of their bodies coming together as one, to the way she made him feel like he could accomplish anything. Surpass anything. She would constantly make him feel like he was the luckiest man in the world any minute he was lucky enough to spend at her side. He remembered clearly the endless moments they’ve shared from sleepless nights finishing reports, to the first night their bodies intertwined and made love, to the night he first lost her, and to the day he saw her again.. All of these piercing memories.. All these feelings made him feel that somewhere in him, deep in his heart, he knew that she lived.

"She promised.." He said angrily as his thoughts ate away at him.  He slammed his hands onto the desk. Tears streamed down his face again.  "She promised she'd be here!”.


	3. Chapter 3

A few moments passed before Kaidan finally gave in to his body’s desperate cry for sleep. His head laid resting against his arm, while his fingers were wrapped around the picture frame that held the memory of them. His breathing had turned shallow, with spurts of heaving every once in awhile, since all the crying had physically and emotionally exhausted him.

Liara tiptoed into the Observation room, unsure of the state she’d find him at. The course of events had would’ve been hard for anyone to handle, I mean they all missed Shepard, but it was obvious it had affected Kaidan the most.  She peeked into the room and looked around the room until she spotted Kaidan in the corner of the room, sleeping.  She sighed at the sight of him. It broke her heart to see him like this, but she shook away her thoughts, and quietly walked over to him. She didn’t want to wake him up to begin with, but they had received an urgent call, and the caller would only  answer to Kaidan.

          "Kaidan..?" She said softly as she gently shook his shoulder. He mumbled something before she called his name again. " _ Kaidan _ ..I apologize for bothering you, but  _ please _ wake up." She shook him a bit more harder and her voice a little more urgent this time. 

"Sh..Shepard?" His voice was raspy and dry, sounding as if someone scraped sandpaper against a wall.  He slowly opened his eyes and reluctantly lifted his head towards the source of the  voice.. 

Liara let out another sigh. "I am sorry.. but no it's me, Liara."

Kaidan rubbed his eyes as he straightened himself out. "Ah.. I'm sorry Liara.. I--" 

She waved him off. "Don't worry about it, I understand.  I didn't mean to wake you, I know you haven't gotten much sleep..." Her voice lowered as she turned to look at her feet. "None of us have.. " She said before lifting her gaze back at him. "But Joker had received a call from the Citadel, and they only will speak to you on the matter." She winced as she waited for his response. She could clearly see the multiple bags that have accumulated under his eyes and how hard Kaidan was fighting to keep them open.  "Again, I apologize.."

Kaidan sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's alright Liara..” His head felt like it was being hit multiple times by a jackhammer.  “Do you know what this call is about?" He said as he collected himself and begun to walk towards the door, with Liara close by. 

"They would not tell me, or Joker, for that matter.. Only that they will only speak to you."

As they headed up the elevator, Kaidan pondered what the Citadel may want from him. It could be that since he is the only living Human Spectre, that they want him to replace Shepard.  Not only was he not ready to get back to work, it just didn't feel right for him to take Shepard's place. Regardless of his rank. 

Whoever they were, he wasn't going to let them replace her. No one could. The Normandy was hers, The crew was her,  _ his heart _ was hers. No one could take that away from her. Even if she was  _ dead. _

They step out at the CIC room. It was eerily quiet. The chatter that normally took place, was replaced with a dead silence as everyone worked quietly. Everyone would take one look at him and mirror his pain.  Shepard's lack of presence affected everyone on the Normandy. Not only did Shepard love each and every one of her crew members, but she would spend time to get to know them and make them feel welcome. The only reason any of them still remain is because of her. They know Shepard wouldn't want them to stop leaving their positive change in the world. She would want them to continue. 

As he reached the cockpit he cleared away his thoughts just as Joker turned to face him. 

"Hey Joker..” He scratched the back of his head. Unsure of how to carry the conversation. “Um. Liara told me there was a call for me? " He attempted to hide the shakiness in his voice, to no avail. He knew Joker was in a similar stance as he was. Having lost EDI in the same moment as Shepard.   

"Yeah, they wouldn't tell us what they wanted. Just that they had to speak to you.” Joker turned back to the console. “It's like they assume you are in charge now." He said as he prepared to connect the call back. 

"Joker, this crew, this ship, everything that makes the Normandy,  has become, and is Shepard's and EDI to have forever. No one else, not me, not some other Spectre. Shepard and EDI had made this place be our home. And no one will take that away from them." He patted Joker's shoulder as he spoke. Joker then looked up from his seat to Kaidan and gave him a small smile, as his thanks for acknowledging his pain. 

"Patching you thru.. Sir, Major Spectre Alenko is present."

           "Major Alenko, I apologize for any inconveniences that we may present. We are calling from Huerta Memorial Hospital here in the Citadel, and we have a patient that keeps mumbling your name, and the Normandy.  She was found underneath a pile of rubble from where the beam had struck back on Earth. We are unable to ID her due to some of our machines malfunctioning and were wondering if there was a chance you could come by and see if it's someone you may know."

Kaidan froze as the doctor described the patient.   _ "It can't be possible..."  _ His mind at that moment started to race.  _ "Can it..? " _ His shocked, wide eyes meet Joker's, who shared his astonishment. 

After what felt like hours to Kaidan, he regained himself. "Uh, Yeah definitely, we will be there shortly..” He took a deep breath before saying what his heart ached to know.  “Doctor... Do you think there is a chance it could be Commander Shepard..?" He knew that what he was asking for, that what he was hoping for was too much of a long shot, but he felt his heart needed to know. 

"Like I said, we are unable to confirm  ID ourselves. Not only is our technology not currently working properly,  she is also covered in bruises and other prominent injuries.” The salarian doctor let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head.  “But I suppose there is a possibility. After the clone incident, however, we _ do not  _ want to make any false identification before having someone of authority, or someone close to her, verify it. "

"I understand sir. Thank you for letting me know. We will be there soon. " Kaidan said as he nodded to Joker, who had already begun to punch in the Citadel's coordinates in. 

It turned out that they were not that far from it as they had originally thought, and shortly after the call had ended, Joker sent out a notice throughout the ship for crew members to prepare for take off. 

"Thank you, Major, we await your arrival." And with that, the call had ended. 

Kaidan couldn't possibly believe it. "There is a chance it could be her!! I mean who else would be found there?? And be talking about the Normandy!?" He hardly could contain his excitement. 

"I thank you for not bringing up the fact that she also only said your name, but yes, I suppose there is."

Kaidan realized his excitement may have affected Joker. "Joker.. I'm sorry.. I..I didn't mean I---"

“It's okay Kaidan.” He chuckled, clearly unfazed by his comment. “You and Shepard have gone through more bullshit than anyone else I know and tenfold.” He shrugged. ”If this does turn out to be her, there is no reason to feel guilty or anything. " He gave Kaidan a genuine smile. "You guys will finally be able to be together with nothing coming in between.” He turned his personalized chair back around and faced the cockpit once more.  “Just be sure to invite me to the wedding when it happens." 

Kaidan gave off a smirk. The first in days. "I will make sure you are the best man. " He patted Joker shoulder one last time more before he walked away. 

"That's if Shepard doesn't make me Man of Honor firs!." Joker yelled out.

It was going to take a few hours before they reached the Citadel, so Kaidan decided that he should probably get some sleep. He didn't know what, but something inside of him told him this person was Shepard. That she had come back to them. To him. Just like she promised.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t till he awoke that Kaidan realized where he had stumbled too. As he slowly came too,  he noticed that he was not in his small framed bed down in the crew’s quarters, but instead had slept in Shepard's bed instead. He pushed the sheets away from him and took a deep breath, drawing in the sweet, soft lavender scent that used to linger around her. Her room had remained the same as the last night he’d been here. Her notes were sprawled across her desk. Books and unfinished reports sat on the corner of her couch, where they had been pushed as well on the night they got lost in each other. If he would’ve known it would be their last night together, he would’ve never let her go.  

His mind had only allowed him to sleep for those few hours, for the nerve-wrecking possibility that he may see Shepard again prevented him for falling into a deep sleep.  He straightened himself out and gazed around her room, taking it in. As expected, it was quiet, aside from the Normandy’s familiar hum. But  he desperately missed waking up tpthe droplets of water hitting the floor as Shepard took a shower. Or waking up to the never ending, fast paced, thumping as Shepard chipped away at her endless reports.. Or to the soft melody that she’d hum to while getting ready for whatever next the galaxy would throw at them.  He sighed as he shook the memories away.It wouldn’t do him any good to fill himself with so much hope incase it wasn’t her waiting for at the hospital. In the corner of his eye, he noticed the empty bottle of wine and their empty cups from the night before the Cerebus operation. He slowly got up and walked over to them. He picked one of cups up and brought it close to his chest. "Oh Shepard..  I hope that…” He swallowed his tears. “That you’re still with us. I feel it in my heart that you are." He quietly whispered his plea, afraid that he was hoping for too much.

Almost immediately after, Joker's voice came into the speaker, interrupting his thoughts, 

"Major, we are about to dock into the Citadel." 

Kaidan’s heart began to pick up its pace as he quickly placed the cup down on her desk, put on his shoes, and rushed over to meet Joker and the rest of their squad in the airlock.

The Normandy began its effortless and graceful descent, leaving the infinite amount of stars and immense, unknown vastness that made up the galaxy, and once again flawlessly docked inside the Citadel’s D24 docking bay. Numerous parts of the Citadel were under repair. Communities were covered in soot, debris and many laid in ruins. Several streets were blocked off due to the extent of their severity.  The docks was also closed off and under repair due to the extensive damage it sustained from the explosion. Burnt out C-Sec vehicles laid untouched or in ruins, small airships leaned against walls while others had collided with each other. It all was just another reminder of what taken place, and what could’ve happened.  

Arrivals and departures to and from the Citadel had been severed until further notice, but since the Normandy had came in for an emergency, it was cleared by Hackett to proceed. 

Joker quickly notified the crew of the situation and got them ready by the time Kaidan caught up with them. As they took their first steps, they couldn’t believe how difference the docking bay they have came to know, looked. It had become part of the warzone. And thanks to their efforts, to Shepard’s efforts, they had managed to save it, along with the galaxy.  They were met by Alliance soldiers who were to escort them to Huerta Memorial Hospital. However, on their way to the elevator, the people of the Citadel, whether they were workers or citizens, of any race, species and class, broke the silence that had engulfed them and cheered and welcomed them. It filled Kaidan’s heart with joy to know that he was a part of this. That they all were. That Shepard was able to make this possible.


	5. Chapter 5

As they stepped off the elevator, Kaidan broke the silence that had taken its own presence between them.  "I will go ask what room she's in, you guys wait here." He could feel his heart start to race and the slight perspiration begin to build as the anxiety to find out the truth grew with each step he took to the front desk.  In fact, they all were anxious. Their eyes would flicker around as they examined each patient that passed through them, hoping to see their dear Commander as one of them.

A young human woman, who appeared to be the receptionist, caught Kaidan in the corner of her eye walk in and immediately recognized him.

"Major Alenko! It is a pleasure to have you here!" She said in a bubbly tone. Smiling brightly in an attempt to get his attention.

"Thank you ma'am." He replied softly as he returned the smile.

Suddenly, she sensed her superior's eyes on her and quickly straightened herself and changed her tone.  "How may we help you?" This time, sounding completely neutral.

Kaidan leaned against the counter. "I was told to come by and possibly identify a human female that was brought here from Earth. Could you possibly point me to what room she is located in?"

The receptionist turned  to face her computer and searched the screen. "Oh yes!” She continued to scroll down the page.  “We have a notification that you were coming by.” She pointed to the left. “She should be in room 2. "

He gave her a quick a nod. " Thank you again." As he walked away, he motioned the crew to follow him.

Each step he took, felt more antagonizing than the last. His fear of what may be, ate away at him as the suspense kept building around him as each burning second passed. He began to wonder what he would say if it was her. What he _would_ do. Then his mind rushed to how he would feel if it wasn't. Lost deep in his thoughts, it wasn’t till he arrived at her door that he realized it wasn't a long distance to where his answer laid. He stood there. His body stiff and frozen with the extreme fear of the unknown. He could feel the slight shaking of his legs as they dared to give in. And the trembling in his hands at his sides.  The crew stood closely behind him, just as afraid as he was.

Until Joker spoke up. "Go on, we will wait here. No matter what happens, we got your back buddy." He shot Kaidan a genuine smile. The rest of the crew nodded in agreement. With the small boost of confidence, Kaidan gratefully nodded at them.

"Thanks guys." He took a deep breath before finally stepping forward and in through the sliding doors. He had never held his breath as much as he did in that moment. for whoever she was, there she laid. The woman that could, or could not be Shepard. _His Shepard._ The love of _his life_.  He couldn't make out her face yet, for she was facing away, towards the window.  As he continued to slowly walk forward, he noticed the salarian doctor standing in the corner of the room, reading a small clipboard.

"Major Alenko! Glad you could make it." He extended his hand out to greet him.

Kaidan, keeping his gaze fixed on her, shook his hand. "Yeah, no problem." He managed to mumble out.

Sensing his distantness,  the doctor straightened himself out and cleared his throat. "I'll give you a few minutes alone to see if you recognize her." He put his glasses on and walked out of the room to speak with a nurse.

Kaidan closed the short distance between him and the bed and slowly reached for her hand. It felt warm, and fit his like Shepard's did.  He knew at this point it was still a long shot, but it foolishly started to build his hope. His gaze quickly scanned over the small framed woman which caused him to notice that most of the blood had been cleaned off, but that her body still laid covered in bruises. He slowly and gently placed his hands on her cheek, careful to awaken or hurt her, and tilted her face towards his. A small tear of joy slid down his face as his he felt his heart skip a beat at the sudden revelation. "Shepard.. _It is_ you.." Tears suddenly threatened to cover his face. Albeit out of joy, happiness and love. 

While her face still remained partly bruised, he was still able to recognize her. Kaidan perfectly recognized her scars. The ones she has acquired along the years. In Feros, in Ilos, in Horizon, and many the others after and in between. He recognized her slightly pointed nose that he had dearly come to love.  His eyes then gazed over her lips. The curvature of her lips was something he could never forget. With that, he gently brought his both his hands to her cheeks, cupped her face and softly pressed his lips against hers. After feeling her stir underneath him, he reluctantly but immediately pulled back in fear of having hurt her. At the same he heard the sliding doors open and saw Joker’s head poke inside.

"Major..?" He asked curiously, obviously anxious to know.

Kaidan let out a chuckle and motioned him to come in with the crew in tow. "It's her." He heard himself say. It felt as if he still couldn’t believe it himself.

They all slowly started to surround her, putting their own doubts to rest. It truly was her. She had come back to them, badly injured, but in one piece and alive.

The salarian doctor eventually came back, with his clipboard in his hand. "So, Major Alenko, were you able to recognize her?"

Kaidan cleared his voice and pushed away his emotions for the moment. "Yes, Doctor, this is Commander Shepard. Not only I, but all of us here, vouch that this is her. "

The doctor made note of his announcement before pulling a small object from his pocket. "We found this clutched in her hand, it has the letters 'EDI' engraved in it. Perhaps you know what is?" He handed Kaidan over a small computer chip.

At the mere sound of EDI's name, Joker bolted up, "I'll take that." He quickly spurted out, taking the chip swiftly from the doctor's hands.

"Very well.. " Said the doctor as he gave Joker a sideways glance before turning back to face Kaidan. "She should be awakening soon by the way, her injuries have been treated and tended to, all that is left if for her bruises to go down on their own, and for her to rest. Now if you have any other questions.." He lingered.

"No, thank you for everything you have done for her, Doctor." Kaidan went and shook the doctor's hand before the doctor went to his next patient.

Suddenly, Liara shouted out, "Look! She's waking up! Shepard?" She rushed to her side.

Shepard grunted and moaned out in pain. "L..iara?" She mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes, blinding herself with the room’s unexpected light.

"Yes! It's me!" She squealed.

"Commander, _you're alive!_ " Came from James.

"You always find a way back to us Commander." Said Joker with a big, content smirk on his face.

"It's great to have you back, Shepard! Wouldn't have been the same without you." Added Garrus.

“Shepard!! Kee’la! You’re alive!!” shouted Tali as she leaned into Garrus, happy to see her dear friend and commander.

“Thank God you’re alright Shepard! You had us worried sick..” Came from her close friend, Cortez.

She scanned the room, until she caught Kaidan standing next to her, with a big smile on his face.

He reached for her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Shepard…” His voice breathless “You’re..you're _alive.. "_  

"You almost sound like you don't want me to be, Kaidan," She joked as she straightened herself, wincing at the unexpected pain that shot through her back. "It's nice to see all you guys made it.. I..I was afraid." Her voice trailed off as her glance hit Joker which suddenly caused her to remember the chip.  "The chip!" She yelled out as she pulled her hand away from Kaidan’s grip, desperately searching her around her. "Where is it?" She tried to get out of bed to search more.

"Oh no you don't. " Said Kaidan as he placed her back. "You are staying here until you are fully rested you hear?" His was voice stern, yet hinted at a playfulness, unable to contain any sort of assertiveness due to the overjoy of seeing her again.

"But--" She tried to refute.

"No. No buts. In fact, you are not allowed on any other mission for a long while. Oh and Joker has the chip you are looking for. The doctors found you clutching it in your hand. "

Shepard let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't help but smile. She was back. She had her crew back, her family. She turned back to Kaidan. She had the love of her life back.  "I don't think you can keep me from action, Kaidan."

He chuckled as he raised his eyebrow "Is that a challenge, Commander? Plus I think we _deserve_ a break."

She swatted her hand at him, gently hitting his chest.  " _Maybe_." She closed her eyes briefly as she let out a sigh. "Maybe you’re right. But right now, I am glad you are all here. I love you guys so much. You guys are my family. My reason I did what I did, and my reason to continue doing what I do, and I am just glad to spend this moment with you all…” Suddenly a memory rushed in her head.  “Oh and Joker, before EDI.." She swallowed, not wanting to say it." EDI died..She gave me the chip.. She told me every part of her was there and to give it to you and tell you that she can be rebuilt on the Normandy."

Joker smiled as he tried to fight back his tears.. "Thanks, Commander." He said softly.

Liara then spoke up.  Her voice warm, but serious. "We love you too. Not only are you our commanding officer, but I think I speak for everyone here, when I say, we care a great deal about you and care what happens to you. So next time, _please_ consult us before you try to blow yourself up."

Shepard couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. "I _will_ try"

Kaidan took her hand  in his once more and held it tight. He stared longingly at her while she spoke with her friends. He also felt content. He wanted nothing more than to savor this moment. To be with his crew, who has become his family, and with Shepard.

Shepard, with the insisted help from Kaidan, attempted to prop up against the small bed frame. A small sigh escaped her. She hated feeling weak and dependent on others. It wasn’t what she felt was supposed to be.

"So, how is Earth..?" She dared to ask. She felt reluctant to, but deep inside of her was the burning desire to know.

Kaidan took a deep breath before responding. "We are.. recovering.” He let out a sigh. “Plans have been put in motion to begin rebuilding cities. That's how they found you. Don't get me wrong..It is going to be a long time before Earth looks like it used to, but at least people can start going back to a sense of normalcy. " He said with smile. "All thanks to you."  She returned his smile.

"However," chimed in Joker. "We can't return, or even _leave_ the Citadel, least not until the Normandy finishes some well-needed maintenance and repairs. We did what we could after crashing into that forest, we barely were able to make it here.  So for the moment we are all stuck here.. Hurray for shore leave!"

Shepard tried to stifle a laugh." Yeah..” She cringed at the memory of dealing with her own clone.”Let's hope nothing like last time _happens_ again.."  She then took a look at the rest of her crew. "And how are you guys doing? How are your planets?"  

Garrus stepped up first.  "Like Earth, the Reapers were taken out and we were able to fight off the remaining  forces. We are also attempting to rebuild and recover from the war." His voice sounded tired, but full of relief. It has been so long since they have been able to just relax and know that everything will be okay for once.

Liara's soft voice came swiftly after Garrus. "My home is taking care of the refugees, and making sure our people are taken care of before we begin to see the damage that has been done."

The rest of her crew mimicked similar responses to what Garrus and Liara had said. With Tali adding that thanks to Legion and the geth, they are rebuilding her homeland.  After hearing that everyone has been saved, Shepard let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I know we faced some great losses.. " Her mind raced to Legion, Mordin, Ashley,  and _Anderson._ The person that had become like a father figure to her. "I know we desperately wished they could be here, accompanying us. But they will forever live in our hearts. They will always be a part of us. Their sacrifice so that we could be here, in this moment will forever be remembered. And  I am so thankful and glad that all of you guys have made it through. You guys are not only the best crew I have ever had the pleasure to command. But you guys are the best family I could have ever asked for."

She felt herself begin to tear up and wiped her eyes before anyone would notice. “And I am eternally grateful to have met you all." She ended, before more tears spilled on her face.

"Awh, Shepard you're gonna make us cry." said Joker as he walked over to give her a hug. The rest of the crew follows him.

Once they dispersed, Shepard cleared her throat. "I don't know how long you guys plan on staying here at the Citadel, and I hope I didn't drag you guys out from something important.." Her face cringed once again. "But you guys are more than welcome to stay at my apartment. Since Garrus added some new _'security measures'_ last time he was there..." She raised an eyebrow at Garrus, who was beaming with joy. " _He_ can let you in and you can help yourselves to what you want." She added with a small smile to everyone in an attempt to try to hide her tiredness and pain.

"Why thanks Shepard!!" Garrus said with excitement. "I've been wanting to see how my "additions' have been holding up. "Let's go everyone! We should let Shepard rest. " he adds, quite gleefully.

After each person had said their goodbyes, and given her small hugs, Garrus was the last at the door. He looked back at Shepard, who now only had Kaidan standing beside her. "And Shepard.. We are throwing one hell of a party when you get out." He said with a smirk. Shepard weakly smiled. "Hell yeah we are."

Garrus returned the smiled and took his leave. "Hey wait up!" he yelled out to his fellow crew and hurriedly rushed to catch up with them.

Kaidan reached out for the doctor's chair and placed it next to her bed before sitting down.   He could tell Shepard was tired, and that she needed sleep. But he didn't want to leave her side. Not now, not ever.

"Kaidan.." She caressed his cheek softly. "You don't have to stay, I will be fine. Go, have fun with the others."  

Feeling the warmth of her fingers on his skin again, the touch of her softness against his rugged face, left him with the butterflies he always felt when he was around her. It reminded him of the first moment he saw her, and how he sheepishly stared after her. As he brought his mind back to his present, he smiled briefly as he wrapped her hand over hers and took a deep breath. Seeing her alive and responsive brought him more relief than he could’ve imagined. He almost couldn’t believe she was there.  All the stress he’s dealt with in the previous days, the fear that had begun to eat him alive before, in that moment, it all left him.

"Shepard..I will never leave your side. " He tenderly kissed her hand, his lips lingering briefly. "Not now, not _ever._ "

He then leaned in and kissed her, careful to move her I.V fluids, or to cause her any pain.  At the touch of his lips on hers, her body suddenly became weightless. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer towards her, and passionately returned the kiss. Needing it now more than ever. The world around them just seemed to disappear as the kiss deepened. They were no longer living on borrowed time, yet she wanted to savor this moment just as she savored their last moments together.

After what felt like hours, but only was only a minute, Shepard reluctantly pulled away in an attempt to catch her breath. "What.." she panted. "Are we getting married or something? " She joked.

"You can bet that day is coming." Kaidan said with a smirk. He knew that what he just said had taken her by surprise.

Her eyes widened. "Kaidan.. don't play with me.." She said half jokingly, trying to hide her astonishment.

He huffed as he raised up from his seat and walked around her. "Do I ever dare to play a joke on you? You're Commander Shepard for shit's sakes. Everyone knows _not_ to joke with you. Well except for Joker, but he kinda has to"  He joked before suddenly getting down on one knee next to her bed.

“Commander Catherine Shepard, I don't have any special ring to present to you today, but what I do have is my love, my heart, and my soul. All of these belonged to you from the very beginning. Watching you leave.. Afraid that it would’ve been the last time I’d see you.. It decimated me.. I felt so stupid for being weak and not be able to be at your side. But I knew you would come back.” He smiled briefly at her as he placed his hand over hers.  “While all of this may not mean much, I ask you to please to accept them, in exchange for your hand in marriage.. Shepard I love you.." He chuckled. "Hell I love you more than I will ever know.. But will you.. Will you marry me..?"  His voice shook in the end. He knew that he was asking for a lot. But they’ve _been through_ a lot. And he's been thinking about this day since after Horizon. After he found out she was alive from the first Normandy attack. But with the war, he felt it would've not been an appropriate time to ask. Hell, they didn't even know for certain if they were going to make out _alive._ But here they were now. Against all odds they had survived. And he didn't want to waste another moment. So there he was, on one knee, asking the woman he loved, to marry him.

Shepard's eyes widened again.  Her face was in complete shock and astonishment. Tears started to roll down her face. She couldn't believe Kaidan had just asked her to marry him. She didn't admit to anyone, but throughout the last months they had spent together, she constantly thought about how much she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She never thought he would ask her though, especially with all the distractions they had, their work, along with the war.. She didn't think it was possible. She didn't _anything_ was possible. But after almost dying _twice_ on him, not to mention all those close death encounters,  she didn't want to lose this opportunity. Hell, they were both Spectres. She was sure she could working something out with the Council that will allow them to continue to work together. She did _just_ save the galaxy from utter destruction.

She took a deep breath before finally saying, "Yes.. Yes! " She mustered all of her strength to get up from her bed.

He tried to stop her and was about to place her back on the bed. But he should've have known better. She pushed his hands away, pulled his body close, and kissed him _hard._  After a few seconds however, she began to wobble. She hasn't stood in days, and therefore her legs were unused to the sudden weight shift and well gravity.  And the energy she had used to suddenly stand, had begun to leave her. He pulled her back and supported her by wrapping his arms around her waist.  "I am pretty sure I was the one who was to supposed to pull you in and kiss you." He said with a raised eyebrow.  

She chuckled. "Yeah, but I beat you too it." She said with a soft, familiar cockiness that he’s missed. With his support, she wrapped her hands around his neck once more, and pulled him in for another kiss. She then slightly pulled her lips from his and smiled  "I love you Kaidan.” She said before giving him a slightly stern look. “Specter Alenko, I would be honored to become your wife."

He smiled. His brown eyes shined as they filled up with joyful tears that had threatened  to escape since he realized it was truly her. Now, he truly felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. His future stood there, in his arms and for that, he was eternally grateful. However, as much as  he wanted to bask in this moment, he felt her body tiring. Her eyes seemed more collapsed than before, and the bags under her eyes suddenly became evident."Sweetheart." He said softly.

The word sent a shock throughout Shepard's body. They have been used to being so formal with each other due to their work, that they have skimmed through what normal couple would do and call each other. It brought a small smile upon her.

"Sweetheart..." He repeated, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh..?" She said in a hushed whisper.

"You need to rest." He said reluctantly.

"Well, I admit...I've had better looking days...." She started. Her hands go to her face, tracing small bumps and scars that were forming and healing.  

"No, no." He shook his head."You look beautiful." He reassured her. "I mean, you need to rest, so that you can feel better, recover and come home."

With his help, she wobbled back to her bed. _"Home.."_  She turned to look at him. Her green eyes shining brightly, but the light strain of red and heaviness of eyelids showcased her sudden fatigue. "Home is wherever you are."

He gave her a small smile. "Sleep now, love. I will be here, holding your hand." She smiled and nodded, taking his hand in hers.

"I love you.." She said in a sleepy tone before her eyes slowly closed. Her breathing had slowed down, and Kaidan, as promised,  took his spot next to her. He leaned his head against the side of her arm, and like Shepard, drifted away into much needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is a short, two chapter detour from Shep & Kaidan and takes a small dip into Joker and EDI's reunion)

It felt nice.. To be surrounded by the people he greatly cared for as his own family. Joker turned around to take Shepard’s living room in. From a short distance, he could see Tali and Garrus locked in an embrace.  Joker felt for Tali. She had to witness almost losing her whole species to the geth, and in return almost be at fault for the destruction of the geth. If it wasn’t for Shepard’s interruption and ability to get the quarians and the geth to cooperate, Joker could only imagined what would’ve happened.  Tali often surprised Joker. She was small, soft-spoken and a sweet personality, yet was known to insert fear in her enemies. To without question, pick up a gun and take apart whatever or whoever was in her way to get to not only get the mission done, but to more importantly, protect her friends. In a couple of ways, Tali reminded Joker of Shepard. They were both resilient, strong, and always lended a hand even though their own world were being constantly rocked.  Shepard's ability to bounce back after each and every obstacle thrown at her was something that inspired not only Joker, but everyone else in the team. As his mind wandered from each of his friends, he suddenly thought of EDI and therefore reached into his pocket where he found the chip the doctor had given him.  He pulled it out and played around with it until he grasp it tightly. " I have to try." and with that, he begun to make his way towards the door when he heard Garrus’s voice call  behind him.

"You heading to the Normandy?"

Joker grimaced before slowly turning to face Garrus. "Um, Yeah. Just going to make sure those workers aren't going to try anything.” He scratched the back of his head.  “You know, we can't have the same thing happen again." He joked, an attempt to hide his nervousness.

Garrus chuckled as he walked towards him and placed his hand on Joker's shoulder.  "Joker, you know you can tell us anything."

Suddenly Joker looked around and noticed all of his fellow crewmates staring in his direction, their gaze seemingly apologetic.

"We know you're going to see EDI and we want you to know that no matter what happens, we’re here for you buddy." Added James. The rest of the crew nodded in agreement.

"You know what this calls for? A group hug!" called out Garrus.  

Joker let out a small sigh, but nonetheless allowed everyone to surround him as they tightly embraced him. "Thank you everyone." He managed to say as he fought back tears.

"You have to remember Jeff." Liara's soft voice spoke up. "We are all here for you."

"Yeah!" yelled out Glyph as he bounced up and down. "Cause we're a family!"   

"Awh.. You guys are going to make me cry." Joker said as he wiped a tear off his face.  

Garrus chuckled and motioned Joker forward. "Go to her Jeff. Bring her back with us."  

~~~

When they finally dispersed, Joker waved goodbye on his way towards the elevator. The second he stepped inside, his heart began to fill with sudden hopefulness. Thanks to the confidence awoken in him by his crewmates.   

Once the elevator came to its slight abrupt stop, and its doors opened, Joker was instantly hit with the constant chatter of the Silversun strip that surrounded him. He made his way towards the cab station and waited for a cab to come pick him to take him to the docks, where the Normandy was docked for repairs. Shortly thereafter, slowly came to a stop next to him and Joker shuffles himself inside.  

"Where to sir?" asked the cab driver.

"To D24 please." Replied Joker.

"Oh you're one of the Normandy's crew?” Joker nodded as he kept his gaze to the moving world beside him. “We are eternally grateful to you and Commander Shepard for saving all of us out here." The driver said humbly as he took off towards docks.

Minutes later, the skycab arrived near the docking bay entrance and before taking his leave, Joker fiddled with his pockets, trying to find his credits to pay for his fare.

"Oh no sir. You don't need to pay. You guys saved the whole galaxy. _That_ is payment enough."

Joker smiled and tipped his hat at the generous driver. "Thank you.". He slides out of  the car, the driver waved one last time before taking off towards his next customer. leaving Joker alone with his impending thoughts.

The weather was nice, considering what had taken place a mere few weeks back. There was sunshine with lingering clouds that flew with the slight breeze. He took a deep breath as he pushed the door and made his way inside.

As he walked the short distance where the Normandy was docked, he noticed people stare after him as they recognized the Normandy’s pilot. They were in awe to see him in person and some even clapped and waved in his direction, to wish Joker would simply smile or nod.  

 

He soon arrived at the Normandy’s airlock entrance and placed his hand on the scanner. Normally they wouldn't allow any of the Normandy's crew in while repairs and maintenance were being done on the ship, but after the coup attempt, Joker, Commander Shepard, and Major Alenko had all access. With biometric scans that is.  He stepped inside of the Normandy and took his ship in. Many of the workers were talking and murmuring to each other, comparing notes and such while others walked by, carrying pieces of equipment or analyzing equipment.

" Joker." spoke a voice beside him, interrupting his thoughts

Joker jerked his head around towards the seemingly familiar voice. "Admiral Hackett! Sir. I didn't know you were going to be in the Citadel." Joker quickly saluted the Admiral, causing him to chuckle.

"At ease Joker. " Joker did as he's told and put his arm down.

"I came by after hearing that Shepard had survived.  I wanted to see if she was on the Normandy, but they told me she was taken to Huerta Hospital under critical circumstances."

Joker nodded. " _Wow news flies by fast._ " He mumbled under his breath. "Yeah, I saw her a couple of hours ago. Doctors say she is doing a lot better than when they first received her. Only her bruises are left to heal and much rest in order for her to fully recover. Major Alenko should still be at the hospital if you wish to speak with him. In fact, Shepard might be still be awake.”

  "Well I'll be damned." Said the admiral as he walked closer towards Joker. "Shepard has been through more hell than anyone else on this galaxy."

Joker chuckled. "Yeah, and I am honored to have been able to be part of her crew. "

Hackett pat Joker on the shoulder. "You guys have done the impossible, and for that, the whole galaxy, and everyone” Hackett motioned to the ship’s CIC room, “on this ship is grateful to you.” He took a step back and placed his gaze at the floor. “However, after that last mission..I completely understand if you and the team would want to step down from the Alliance.  You guys will be seen as heroes throughout every planet, through the whole galaxy, because you have truly saved us all."

Joker was taken aback by the admiral. "Th-Thank you for your kind words sir, but with all due respect, I don't think this will shake us from continuing to what we do, but it's a tough call to make as to when the crew will be ready to come back to action. While the fight with the Reapers shook us, tested our abilities, our trust, and much more, it also made us stronger.  We aren't just a team. We are a family. And that's what kept us going. And that's how we are going to keep going. However” He took a deep breath before continuing, tightly gripping the chip that contained EDI tightly in his hand. “ A long break may be necessary for some of us."

Hackett smiled and patted his shoulder once more. "The Alliance is honored to have people like you and your team Joker. You guys deserve more than a break, and knowing that Shepard is in critical condition.. You guys are more than welcome to take as much time as you need. From the reports I have received, the Normandy alone is going to need some time before she's ready for action again. So enjoy the time off. You've greatly earned it." He finished with a smile.

Baffled yet again, Joker nodded. "T--Thank you sir. I will let everyone know."

Hackett shook  his head. "No need to thank me, Joker.” He let out a small sigh.   
“Well I should take my leave. I need to go see Shepard, and tell her myself she needs to take time off, or else she'll try to come back." Joker chuckled in agreement. Hackett tipped his hat at Joker, and made his way towards  the hallway that connected the Normandy with the Citadel docks. Joker let out a huge breath of air that he realized he’s been holding in. He then began to walk towards the CIC room, where the elevator was located. The workers wave and greet him as he passes by.  Once in the elevator, he pushes the button for the second floor, where his crewmates  usually spent time chatting it up or grabbing a snack, or simply sipping a hot cup of coffee as they worked on reports. The elevator dinged as it reached its destination, interrupting Joker’s thoughts  so after nodding to a fellow worked, he made his way towards the medical bay.

The doors slid open as he neared and he immediately saw Dr. Chakwas as she was filling out information.

"Dr. Chakwas. I’m surprised to see you here. " He said softly.

"As I, you." She replied jokingly, her voice however, sounded tense. She let out a sigh.  "I wanted to go see Shepard, but her doctors wanted to see her medical record sheets and so they sent me back here to retrieve it before I can go in and examine her."

Joker walked next to her desk. "Used to being her only doctor huh?"

"I suppose. It feels weird having others treat her. She's like my daughter. All of you guys are my kids. I can't _help_ but feel uneasy." She said, seemingly frustrated. "You all need to stay out of exploding things.” She mumbled.

Joker chuckled. "Well, I saw her a few hours ago. She was responsive and alert. Doctors weren't able to treat her bruises and said she need to stay and rest. Kaidan stayed behind with her."

"Ah. Those two have gone through way more than any couple could imagine.. First Kaidan thinking he lost Shepard, then Shepard almost losing Kaidan.” She sighed.  “She came as often as she could  visit him in the hospital..” She recalled. “Then Kaidan thinking he lost her again..” She let a breath escape her.  "That boy is never going to let her out of his sight now."

Joker laughed. "Yeah, that's for sure."

She turned to face him.  "How about you darling? How are you doing? "

He let out a sigh and leaned against the corner of her desk. " I could be better.. I..I just miss EDI so much.." His gaze shifted to the ground.

She reached for his hand. "I'm sorry.. I'm sure Shepard will find a way to bring her back.. You'll see." She said with a warm smile.

He reached into his pocket. "That's why I'm here. Shepard gave me this." He pulled out the chip."I was going into the engine room where EDI created herself to see if it would work."

She took  a look at the chip. "Here I thought you were just making sure no clone was trying to take the ship again."

He stifled a laugh. "Yeah, don't mention that to Shepard. She still feels grumpy about it."

She handed the chip back to him. "Well it's worth a try. No one should be in there, so you’re free to use it. Just don't blow anything up please." She turned back to face her computer as he began to walk away.

"No promises." He said with a smirk as he headed in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Joker's point of view! Will continue with Shep/Kaidan in the following chapter.

Joker could’ve fooled anyone into thinking he was fine. That he was completely sure of what was to come.. However, his heart had picked up its pace and his breathing had quicken as stepped inside. The sliding doors came to a close behind him with a slight thud and small amounts of steam sizzled out from cracks on the pipes that surrounded the walkway.  At the end of the walkway, was located what appeared like a small operating table and a computer. Joker took a deep breath, reached for the chip and began to move forward the computer. He was unaware that he was holding his breath as he inserted the chip inside the port. As soon as the computer pinged and recognized the chip, Joker rushed to hide behind a set of pipes in fear of what would happen.  The computer began to analyze the chip, and soon the scanner that was placed on top of the operating table begun to move. Suddenly, the room began to fill up with smoke as the scanner reached its full capacity, causing Joker to hide completely behind the pipes. The scanner begun to beep constantly, leading to the intensification of smoke. .  

"Oh shit." he mumbled 

He wondered if he should do something. _ If _ there was even anything he  _ could  _ do. He knew that Shepard would kill him if he burned down the Normandy.  But.. Was it safe? How long he should he wait? And if what he had done was mistake?  As soon as he was going to head for the door and ask for help,  the beeping seized, the scanner had returned to its point of origin and the smoke had begun to stray into the ventilators.

"Jeff..?" Came a familiar voice behind him. He immediately froze.  He didn’t know if he should believe his ears. Slowly, he turned around. "E..EDI.?"  He was able to make out her familiar small figure through the smoke..  Suddenly a laugh escapes him. "EDI..Oh thank God!. It's you!"

"Jeff!' She ran towards him, her arms reaching out for him. 

Joker took her into his arms and picked her up into tight embrace. "Oh EDI! I thought I lost you!" He almost couldn’t contain his excitement. She was here, in his arms. The tears begin to inch their way out, threatening to stream his face. 

"Jeff.." She caressed his cheek. Their eyes met, and for the first time, he slowly leaned in and brought his lips to hers. The coolness of her lips meet the warmness of his for the first time.  Almost instinctively, EDI wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned what she realized should’ve came ages ago. He placed her back on the ground, their lips still slightly locked before coming loose.

"It's so great to see you again Jeff." She said as she let out a huge breath of relief. 

" You too..” His voice sways as he leans his head against her forehead. “I was so afraid..." 

"Shh. " She lifted his chin up. "I'm here now.." A small smile appeared on her lips. 

"Yeah, and I am so grateful." He brought her in for another kiss. 

When they pulled apart, EDI spoke up as she looked around. "I suppose Shepard did it. The Normandy seems to remain intact.” 

"Yeah.. It's one hell of a miracle that she survived. I'm telling you she has more lives than a cat. " He said in his usual joking tone. "She's in the hospital right now. Although people believed she was dead for the last couple of weeks. They only recently found her a few days ago. How she survived is beyond anyone, but she _ is  _ Commander Shepard. " 

"I think it was us. " She said softly. 

"What? Us? What do you mean?" He asked, suddenly confused. She straightened herself before answering him.  " _ Us _ . The crew. You, me, Kaidan, and everyone else. We are each other's fuel to keep going, to keep fighting, so that in the end, we could see each other again."

He smiled and pulled her in closer. His lips inches from hers. "Yeah.. That must've been it." She giggled as he closed the gap, bringing their bodies together as they kissed while the remaining smoke floated around them.


	8. Chapter 8

Shepard blinked a couple of times before her eyes fluttered open to find two figures standing front of her as they spoke to one another. She was able to make one to the familiar figure of Kaidan, as for the other figure, she ended up recognizing as Admiral Hackett.  She immediately attempted to sit up in order to properly greet the admiral when suddenly Kaidan called her out. 

"Shepard!" He rushed to her side."You're awake!" 

She grumbled. "How long was I out this time?" 

 Kaidan chuckled, his body relaxing as he realized Shepard was fine. "Well.. For about two days." 

Shepard sprung up. "Two days!?" She exclaimed. " I need to get back out there!" 

She made a slight attempt to get out of the bed but it led to no avail due to Kaidan interference. 

"Not quite." He said softly.  

Admiral Hackett chuckled as he  walked toward them "Listen to him Shepard.". 

"Admiral Hackett!!.Sir--." He waved her off. 

"You risked your life so that we could live ours. That is a debt we will never be able to repay.  I told Joker, and Kaidan here." He motioned to Kaidan. "That I  don't expect you or anyone from your team to return to the Alliance, and know that the whole galaxy looks up to you." He took a seat at the edge of her bed. "Joker said that the crew will come back, because of what they have become. Because of what  _ you _ have become to them. However, you all deserve a long break and therefore are free to take all the time you need, and if you feel like you want to come back to the Alliance in the end, then we would be honored to have you.  Kaidan says he would only come back if you return, and I respect that." Kaidan reached for Shepard's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"With all due respect sir." He began. "I just can't risk losing her again. Not without me by her side."

Hackett smiled. "I know son. I know and I understand. Anderson would be beyond proud of what you two have accomplished." At the mention of Anderson, Shepard attempts to fight back the tears that started to burn the corners of her eyes. "It is for Anderson  and my team, the people who have become my family, that I will remain with the Alliance. It's in my blood, in my heart and soul to protect not only humans, but every race out there. As Anderson would've."

Hackett turns to face her. "Deep inside, I knew you would stay. Hell even when you were restrained you tried to get on the Alliance." He chuckled. "But as I told the others, you all need a break. Those are orders. The Normandy needs work anyways. The rest of the time.. Spend it recovering and with those you care about."   

Shepard nodded. "Guess I can't disobey an order." She joked. 

He nodded in agreement.  "That's right, you can't. " He took a deep breath before continuing. "So Shepard, I heard that you are all spoken for." . 

"What do you mean sir?" Shepard asked, seemingly confused.. 

He chuckled and looked at Kaidan. "Congratulations, Major Alenko, you are indeed a lucky man." 

Kaidan let out a half laugh. "Thank you sir." He turns to look at Shepard.  "That I am." 

Shepard gently shook her head, as she finally understood what Hackett was talking about.  "Oh.. Yeah." She sheepishly smiled, trying to hide her embarrassment. She squeezed Kaidan's hand. "I am beyond thankful to have met Kaidan. To have him be by my side all these years. And to have the amazing opportunity to spend the rest of my life with him."

Kaidan fought to keep his emotions at bay as she let out her feelings for him. What Shepard just said made him feel extremely happy, yet it also brought him down . He still beats himself up for when he left her the first time they reunited back in Horizon. She had told him that Cerberus brought her back and that was a reason she was with them. Not only that, she was investigating issues involving Collectors that were not only affecting the human race, but other races as well. She needed his help, it was a time she needed him the most, and he had left her to fend for herself. He knew she had forgiven him already. She even understood why he did what he did. But deep inside he knew should've been there.  Had the tables been turned, she would've gone with him. He cleared his mind and instead offered a small smile, not trusting his voice to carry him without falling apart. Unaware that Shepard was longingly staring at him, wondering what was on his mind when Hackett spoke up. 

"Next to Anderson, you two are the greatest soldiers the Alliance has had the honor of having in service." They both mumbled a humble "Thank you sir." before Shepard cleared her throat. 

"Admiral, me and Kaidan would be honored if you could attend our wedding." She said slightly nervous of his response.  

He beamed at her. "It would be my honor. It's the least I can do after what you two have done for us. Besides,” His voice toned down. “Anderson told me to take care of you two if something were to happen to him.."  

 Kaidan left his seat and walked up to the admiral, patting his shoulder. "Thank you sir. That means alot to us." 

Hackett simply nodded. "Well, I need to head back to Earth. Much to do to get everything back and running. The mass relays need to be looked after as well..Bah." He shook it off. "Take care of her Kaidan."  

Kaidan bowed. "Will do sir." 

Hackett turned to take one last look at Shepard. "It's great to see you made it, Shepard."

 She nodded at him. "You too Admiral."  Kaidan followed the Admiral out and as soon as the sliding doors come to a close, Kaiden placed his hands on the wall next to the door, and turned to face the floor. 

"Kaidan..?" Shepard's soft voice echoed in the quiet room. After not getting a response, she slowly got up and walked towards him.  "Hey.." she wrapped her arms around his waist. "What's wrong..?"  She felt his body shiver as he held in his tears.

"I..I should've been there." His voice quivered as his hand suddenly turned into a fist. 

Shepard turned him around, making him face her. "What are you talking about..? You're here now." 

 He shook his head. "No.. I mean back then.. At Horizon.. When you asked me to go with you.. I should've went with you." His eyes fell back to the ground.. She let out a sigh and placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly before slowly pulling back. 

"We've talked about this before Kaidan. I understand why. You were an Alliance soldier and---" 

 He cut her off before she could finish. "But I loved you.. _ You.. _ You should've came first.. Before anything."

She took a deep breath. "We knew it would be difficult.. In our line of work...Granted, things are different now.. I couldn't risk losing you.." Her body shivered at the thought. "But I hate seeing you like this.. I hate how it affects you.." She let out another sigh and walked away from him, and towards the window that oversaw the Citadel. "But honestly Kaidan.. I don't know what more you want me to say to make you believe me." She said, ultimately feeling defeated. 

She hugged herself as she stared into the skycars that buzzed by. It hurt her whenever he beat himself up because of the past. While she wished he would've came with her, the important thing is they came back into each other's life again.  She stood there for a moment. Her eyes taking the city that she has come to know like the back of her hand.  She wondered if maybe they needed to spend some time apart after everything that's happened. As she's about to turn around and speak her mind, she is pleasantly surprised to find herself suddenly in Kaidan's warm embrace. Anguished, his lips searched for hers, losing himself in her kiss for a minute before pulling back.  

"I am sorry.." He said softly, his voice wavering. "You're right. We are here now. You're here now. And that's more than I could ever ask for." 

She wiped the single tear that had formed at the corner of his eye away and smiled. "Mmhm. And you know I love you regardless of what happened in the past. " He returned  her smile and pulled her close once more. 

"I know, and I will never question it again." He kissed her forehead before she placed her head against his shoulder. 

They stayed like this for few minutes, enjoying each other’s embrace and presence before Kaiden spoke up. 

"How are you feeling by the way?" 

She stepped out of their embrace to stretch out her arms. "A lot better. Still a little tired, but better." She said as she smiled at him. "Did you wait all those two days for me? Oh please tell you didn't." 

He scuffed. " I told you I will never leave your side." He brought her hand in his lips and kissed it softly. "And I wasn't going to break that promise." 

She couldn't help but smile at him. "Did the doctors tell you when I could leave by any chance?" She asked. 

"Yeah, they came in sometime before Hackett arrived. They said you can be discharged tomorrow. They are going to make sure tonight that you are okay to leave, then tomorrow we can head to your apartment." 

Shepard let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."  Then her face changed to a more curious expression. "Kaidan.. Have you heard if Joker has tried the chip yet?"  

He instantly beamed back at her. "Yes! Joker..Managed to bring EDI back to us." Shepard's jaw dropped. "That's... incredible.. Oh thank God!" She squealed as she hugged Kaidan tightly. He let out a small laugh and returned the embrace. 

"Yeah, they came by some time ago to see how you were doing. But none of us had the heart to wake you." 

Shepard wiped her eyes and playfully smacked Kaidan on his shoulder. "You  _ should've _ woken me up!" 

He chuckled as they walked back towards her bed, hand in hand.  God did he feel lucky. He had never felt more in love with her than in that moment. Regardless of the state she was in 

Interrupting his thoughts, he turned to Shepard as she spoke. "So, how did Joker and EDI look?"

 Kaidan let out a tired sigh. He still hadn't had the best of sleep. He just couldn't wait till he could take Shepard home, and sleep with her in his arms. "Joker is the happiest I have seen him since the battle.  And EDI seemed pretty good. I think they finally decided to go public with their relationship. " He sneaked a peek at their intertwined hands. "They were holding hands when they came in." 

Shepard grinned. "I'm proud of them. They have also gone through so many obstacles..” Her gaze turn to face the ground.”I felt the most at fault for how Joker was feeling.. Because I was the one who encouraged him to try.." 

He props her face back up to his.  "And it's because of you that they are back together." He said softly before kissing her. 

"Well, I should get some sleep." She added reluctantly. 

She wanted to spend more time with him. To be In his arms. To get lost in his kisses. But she could feel her body begin to tire as this was the first time she's walked around since the incident.  

"Alright sweetie. I will be here waiting for you." 

She shook her head. "No. Go to sleep. On a proper bed. You need sleep. " It was his turn to shake his head. "Please..” She pleaded. “Do it for me?." 

He again shook his head. Not wanting to give up, she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Please..?" She teased him.  

A wry smile appeared on his lips. "Fine. As you say,  _ Commander." _ He leaned in to kiss her as she smiled. 

"Ah I love winning." She said joyfully.

He tucked her in and took his soon to be bride in. He was ever so grateful to have her again. He made a promise to himself right there, to never let her go. 

"I love you." He said before kissing her forehead one last time. She beamed at him. "I love you too." He gave her hand a last squeeze and headed towards door, eventually exiting the hospital and heading towards her apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

On her last night spent in the hospital, Shepard had managed to sleep soundly throughout the night. However, her mind kept racing back to the scenes of the fight that changed their fate. Seeing so many people who trusted her with their life, perish so quickly continued to haunt her. The catalyst slowly weaved through the images and soon the most altering decision that impacted  every race in the galaxy, once again depended on her. The flashbacks of her team flushed in between. Infinite memories  of those she loved and who have supported and pushed her forward took their space. Her mind would raced to Kaidan, and the night they made love. Then memories shifted to Legion, Anderson, the child she witnessed dying back on earth, and numerous others that were lost in the midst of this war. Memories of her crew members also made their appearance. Starting with  Joker and EDI, then Garrus, James, and Liara. Eventually the view pulled out and soon became the Normandy flying majestically through the galaxy. Then as quickly as the memories had come, they disappeared. And her mind took her back to the critical moment before the explosion. Everything happened in slow motion. Her body had already been badly damaged from having taken hits from a Reaper, being attacked by Kai Leng, and the constant husks and marauders that stood in her way. It had all worn her thin. However, out of sheer will and determination to not let the people she promised down, she surpassed all of that. She took slow, agonizing steps toward the beam, shooting at it until it finally exploded.

The sudden recreation of the explosion jolted her awake. Her breathing became fast and short while her heart rate peaked. She blinked a couple of times before realizing that she was back in her hospital room in the Citadel.

The room was unexpectedly quiet. The only sound being heard was the low murmuring of the machines that surrounded her bed. Such as her heart monitor, which began to slow back down and resumed its normal rhythm. The room was slightly darkened, with small amounts of  sunlight peeking through the curtains. She rubbed the lingering sleep away from her eyes and took a look around her. This was one of the only moments she’s had to herself since she arrived. And she was partially surprised that Kaidan wasn’t there, but remembered that she sent him to her apartment so that he could get some decent sleep.

As she slid out of the bed, Shepard decided to take this moment to herself before Kaidan arrived to pick her up. She noticed that she was still wearing her hospital gown and cringed. She became more conscious than she’s been in the previous days. She now feared seeing how her affected her body was from everything that’s happened. She took a deep breath and sneaked a peek at her arms. Most of her wounds have healed by this point. Her bruises, however still made most of her arms, covered them in light purple tones as continued to heal. She let out a sigh and made her way to the bathroom.

“Alright..” she grumbled as she reached the mirror. “Let’s inspect the damage..” The ill feeling began to crawl back into her thoughts. _“What if I don’t look like myself anymore..? Will he still want me..? Will my friends still want me around..?’_ Her mind ran through all these differing thoughts as she reached out for the sink. Shepard stood there for a moment, her gaze fixated on the drain. She took one last deep breath before shaking her thoughts away and with the courage building inside of her, raised her gaze to meet her reflection. Her bright green eyes stared deep into herself as they scanned over her face. She saw a couple of cuts that had begun to scar, one above her left eyebrow and a small one down her left cheek. The bruising on her cheeks from being smacked around her helmet had begun to tone down, leaving her cheeks with a pinkish, purple color to them. Bringing her hands to her deep, bright red hair, she notices that it had been tucked into loose braid and wondered who had done left so beautifully. After feeling content with her appearance, she let out a huge sigh of relief. She had deeply feared that her face, her body had been dramatically altered by the explosion, that Kaidan wouldn’t have wanted her anymore. And quite frankly, she would’ve understood.

Shepard pushed her doubts away and turned to face the sink. Once she turned the faucet on, she cupped a small amount and splashed it multiple times on her face. Not only did she want to wake herself up, but she felt it helped cleanse her from everything that had happened. With that in mind, she whispers to herself. “I should probably shower before heading back home.” She stepped back into her hospital room in search for any clothes Kaiden or any of her friends might have brought for her. She looked down at her clothing garment. Or at least for what ever she had before she was changed into this gown. She sighed, “They are probably in pieces right now.”

As she searched about  the room, she noticed that the sun had found it’s way through the curtains more, making the room appear brighter than when she first awoke. However, the quiet hum of the skycars that zoomed by made her aware that she probably didn’t have much time before they came for her. Therefore as a last ditch effort, she looked underneath her bed, where she found a small N7 backpack.

Shepard reached for it.“Hmm.” As she opened it, she found her favorite pair of sweatpants and one of Kaidan’s shirts, instantly letting her know Kaidan had brought them for her. After voicing out a small thanks to him, she snatched the backpack and dashed back into the bathroom, where a quick, steam shower awaked her.

~~

After a quick, ten minute shower, she reached for a towel and began to quickly dry herself. After making sure her hair was as dry as it could be, she begun to change into her clothes when suddenly she heard the sliding doors of her room open.  

“Shit.” She whispered as she quickly slid the shirt over her head and put her pants on.

“Ms. Shepard?” spoke a soft voice.

Shepard opened the bathroom door and cheerfully says “Right here!”

“My, you look so much better than the day they brought you in.” Said a small woman as she smiled brightly at her.

Shepard returned the smile. “I have everyone in this hospital to thank for helping me.” She says as she stepped out and attempted to fix her hair.

“You humor us, but it is the least we could do, in return for you saving all of us.” The nurse motioned her to sit next to her. “Come, child. Take a seat. Let me help with your hair.” Shepard simply smiled and did as she was told.

“I take it you were the one who did the braid?” asked Shepard as the nurse began to brush her damp hair.

“Yes. I figured it would make it easier to keep your hair from your face as your wounds healed up.”

“It was really beautiful.” Shepard replied, in awe of the nurse ability. Shepard never really had much time to do much with her hair. Between missions and debriefings and everything in between, she often had to opt for the what was quickest, leaving her with a bun.  

The nurse gave her a pat on the shoulder, as her thanks, as she began to braid her hair. "I was sent to warn you that Major Alenko has arrived to pick you up. He’s waiting in the Patient lounge.” Coming to a finish, she places a rubber band on the braid. Therefore allowing Shepard to turn around and face her.

“Thank you.. For everything..” Shepard whispered quietly.

The nurse simply shook her head and took Shepard’s hand. “No thank _you. You_ came to help us when we needed it the most. And you came back to him when he most needed you. _”_

Shepard suddenly gave the nurse a confused look.

The nurse chuckled and stared straight into her eyes _._ “You think you may have survived because of the implants, or simply by pure luck. But that’s not it.. You have survived because of the love you two have for each other. For the promise you two made to each other. " She pointed to Shepard's heart. "The heart wasn’t ready to let go. _That’s_ what kept you going, what kept you alive.”

Shepard eyes widen at the nurse’s words. _“Could that be possibly true..?”_ Interrupting her thoughts, the older woman gets up.

“Now, go be with him, for he awaits you.” She smiled once again at Shepard. Shocked at what the nurse had just told her, Shepard simply nodded and smiled back. Before taking her leave, she took a deep breath, and made her way out the doors. She was about to make her way towards the Patient Lounge, when she realizes she had forgotten her backpack. She cursed as she turned back.  She was about to voice out that she had forgotten something, when she noticed that she was alone in the room. Thinking that she was in the bathroom and seeing that the door was open, Shepard slowly walks in. “Ma'am?”

She found no one there either, but surprisingly finds her backpack placed nicely next to  folded towel. As she reached for her bag, she realized that there was a small note inside of it.

“ _Remember.. Always follow your heart_.” It read. She couldn’t help but smiled as she looked up. Someone had been watching her from above. Making sure that she’d get back to Kaidan, to her crew, in one piece.   “Thank you..” She whispered before taking off again towards the patient longue.

Shepard took slow steps as she exited the room that had been her home for the past couple of weeks. She had time now, to look around the Huerta Hospital. She noticed it much appeared like the previous time she had visited, back when Kaidan when he was hospitalized.

However, some corners of the hospital had been badly damaged by the blast and therefore were under construction. She couldn’t help but feel at fault for what happened. She did, indeed, cause the explosion. She sighed as she shook her thoughts away. She had reached the hallway that made way towards the lounge, She was eager to see him, eager to go home.

~~

The lounge was busier than she’s ever seen it. There was the constant sound of heart monitors as they beeped away, the murmuring between doctors and patients. The sobbing of those who have lost loved ones. People were running everywhere, trying to locate their loved ones, doctors ran from patient to patient. And in the midst of it all, she just wanted to find Kaiden’s familiar face. To drown away in his embrace. Not paying attention to where she was going, she accidently bumps into someone. She slightly grimaced at the jolt of pain that shocked through her,but whispered “Sorry” nonetheless as the man gives her a sideways glance. She passed through few more crowds of people before finally spotting Kaiden’s figure. “Kaidan..”

Kaidan swiftly turned around at the soft calling of his name. He immediately smiled as he spots Shepard standing a few feet away. She looked tired, but glowed at the sight of him. He noticed that she was wearing the clothes he had picked for her, and had the small backpack thrown across her shoulder. He began to wonder if what he was seeing was a dream. If in fact Shepard was indeed, standing before him. But he knew it was all a reality, it was his reality. And he would give anything to keep it. 

“Shepard..” He said breathlessly. A small laugh escaped him as she dropped her bag beside her and walked into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently lifted her of the ground. Kaidan pulled back from the embrace and stared deeply into her eyes. He kissed her the top of her hand and squeezed it. "It's great to see you Shepard."  

Shepard beamed at him. "It’s great to see you too Kaidan." 

He kept her hand in his and picked up her bag with the other.  and took her hand. “Ready?” 

She took a deep breath as she looked around the hospital one last time. The realization that she was finally leaving here and going home hit her. _ “I just can’t believe I did it.. _ ” Lost in her thoughts, she barely hears Kaidan calling her name. “Shepard…..?” 

She shook her head. “Yeah. Sorry.. Yep. I’m ready.” Kaidan chuckled and nodded.  Hand in hand, they made their way towards the elevator. And with each step, they were leaving behind the past, and moving towards the future.  


	10. Chapter 10

Minutes later, their cab came to a brief stop near the Silversun Strip. Shepard was the first one to step out, as Kaidan took his time paying the driver. 

“Wow..” She said in awe.  The strip left her breathless each time she visited it. The blinking, bright yellow lights of the Armax Arena shined brightly at people that passed by, hoping to attract new and returning customers. The sound of jackpot machines and loud music from the casino echoed through the murmuring of those that surrounded her. Beside them, stood a model of the newest sports skycar. She let out a chuckle as she recalled the moment when EDI wanted to purchase one for Joker, _ with J _ oker’s money. Lost in her thoughts, she was taken by surprise when she suddenly felt Kaidan’s hand on her lower back, softly bringing her back to reality. She smiled as they took each others’ hands once more and headed towards Tiberius Towers, where her apartment was housed.

The ride up the elevator was quiet one. Kaidan held Shepard's hand anxiously, unknown to Shepard what awaited her as she simply lost herself in the quiet elevator music. As it reached its destination, Shepard felt Kaiden’s gentle pull away from the elevator, snapping her back what was infront of her. They pass three other apartments  before reaching her own. However, once reaching her door,  Kaidan dropped her hand and fumbled through his pockets for the keys. “Got it.” He gave Shepard a nervous smirk as he grabbed the key and pushed it in lock, opening the door. “After you.” 

Shepard smiled at her fiance as she inched you before she suddenly hears “SURPRISE!” yelled out by her crew members. They each jumped out from their hiding spots behind the kitchen. Balloons and streamers were also scattered around her apartment along with the smell of freshly prepared food as it suddenly hit her. 

Shepard let out a small laugh. “You guys! What’s this?” She asked as she tried to hide her tears of joy as they came up from their spots and began to surround her and Kaidan.

Garrus is the first to bring Shepard in for a tight embrace. “I told you we were throwing you a party when you got back.” 

“Awh, you guys didn’t have too.” Shepard said as she returned the embrace before stepping back and giving each of her other crew members tight hugs and quick greetings. When got everyone, she casually turned around when Joker and EDI being hand in hand captured her gaze. _ “EDI!!” _ Shepard cheerfully yelled out as she practically ran to her, her arms flailing in the air. 

_ “Shepard!” _ Yelled out EDI. They met each other halfway and engulfed each other in a tight knitted embrace. 

Tears slowly began to stream down Shepard’s face. “Oh EDI.. I am so sorry..”

EDI rubbed Shepard’s back. “There is no reason to be sorry Shepard. You did what you had to do. We all did what we had to do.” EDI took a step back, but kept her gaze on Shepard. “And if I was needed to, I would do it all over again.” She said as confident as ever.  However, she felt Joker squirm at her words. 

Shepard wiped her tears away quickly.

“Besides. We are both here now.” EDI said enthusiastically. “Something that would’ve been impossible, if it wasn't for you, Shepard.” 

Shepard nodded. “You’re right.. I’m glad you’re back here with us.” 

“Me too Shepard. This galaxy wouldn’t have been the same without you.” EDI said as she smiled.

“Now that everyone has greeted Shepard.. Let’s get this party started!” yelled out Wrex. It was then that Shepard noticed Garrus was standing fairly close to Tali, causing her to raise an eyebrow out of curiosity before changing her focus onto her clothes.“I uh.. should probably change.” 

“But sweetheart, you look beautiful.” teased Kaidan as he made his way over, wrapping his arms around her hips.

“Mmm. Maybe for you, babe.” She whispered as she turned around to face him and meets his lips with hers.

Kaidan slowly began to pull her body closer to his before Shepard begun to pull away causing him to playfully pout.  

“I  _ will  _ be back Major. Till then, enjoy the party!” She fully separated herself from him before scurrying away to her room. Once Shepard was out of view, Kaidan simply grumbled as he made his way towards the bar, where Joker, EDI and Garrus were sharing drinks, and decided to join them. 

~

Shepard let out a sigh as she entered her room. It felt incredible to see EDI again, and having seen Joker and EDI together filled her heart with joy as well. While she’s suspected Garrus and Tali becoming close, it made her happy to think they could be exploring a relationship together. They’ve always shared similar qualities and have been each other’s support through the years. Back in the hospital, when Kaiden was catching Shepard up to speed about how the crew has been, he had also mentioned that James and Trainor had been hitting it off pretty well, which surprised her a bit. Lost deep in her thoughts she was unaware of the scuffling noise that came from her closet until she walked in and saw a figure searching through her clothes.  Confused, and without her gun, she automatically went into defensive yet wondered who it could be.  She swallowed her confusion and spoke up “Hello?”

The figure jumped and  almost bumped their head at the sound of her voice. 

“Shepard? Honey? _ Is that you?”  _ Replied a familiar voice. 

“ _ Mom!?”  _ blurred out Shepard as she put her readied fist down. 

Shepard’s mother turned around and completely faced her. She easily resembled Shepard, for like her, she had long reddish brown hair. However, hers consisted of more curls and her eyes, instead of green like Shepard’s, were a shiny light brown. She was only a bit more taller than Shepard.  Her mother had previously worked with the Alliance, alongside her husband, so she was no stranger to the dangers that came with the job. Therefore, she was immensely relieved to see her daughter in one piece.

Her mother ran over to Shepard and wrapped her in a tight hug. “Oh honey I am so glad you’re okay.”  Shepard returned the embrace and lingered in each other’s embrace before Shepard pulled back. 

“I thought you were back on Earth with Dad?” Shepard questioned her mother. In the background, she could already hear Glyph had started to play some low tempo music, causing her mom to continue her search through the closet once more.

“I was.. But once I heard no word of what had happened to you..” She stopped. “I had this feeling that you were still alive..” She faced Shepard and stared longingly at her. d. “No one would tell me anything.. Not even of what had became of the Normandy.. Plus you father is still in service...” She took a deep breath. “So when Hackett told me they had found you and taken you to the Citadel, I pulled an old Alliance favor, and got him to bring me. I just arrived a few hours ago and your friends told me you were being discharged today so I thought to surprise you.” 

Shepard couldn’t help but give her mom another hug. “Thank you for not giving up on me Mom.”   
Her mom chuckled. “Oh honey.. How could I..? This is the career you’ve been dreaming of since you were little.. Having your own spaceship, and you own crew.. Nothing would’ve been able to stop you. If anyone could’ve of gotten through this, it would be you.” 

Shepard sheepishly smiled at her as she spoke. “Thanks Mom.” It was then that she realized they’ve had this whole conversation within her closet. “Um.. I don’t mean to ruin the moment.. but Mom what are you doing in my closet?” She remembered that she had came to change into something more party appropriate than what she had on.  

_ “Well.. _ I didn’t know you were going to have a party.. and the best thing I got are my Alliance uniforms and those won't do.. So I thought I could borrow something from you.” She took a quick glance at Shepard. “And from the looks of it.. you do too.” 

Shepard let out a small laugh as she joins her mom in the search. “Yeah.. I didn’t think they were actually serious about it.. But then again with them.. Anything can happen.”

Her mother nodded in agreement. “Yeah.. By the way, since it was a party, I took it upon myself to invite a few of you other friends by.” 

Shepard raised an eyebrow at her mother. _ “My other friends..?” _

“Well.. I went to your laptop to try to contact you father.. and I saw a list of your other friends who were wondering about you. So I sent them a message to let them know. I hope you don’t mind!” 

Shepard shook her head. She couldn’t be mad at her. Least not right now. Plus, it meant she’ll see some of her other friends as well. 

“Ah!  How about this one honey?” Her mother had pulled out a beautiful light blue gown, with a sweetheart neckline. Shepard smiled, then automatically ran her fingers along her arm, conscious of her wounds and bruises. “I don’t know..”

“Don’t worry about that..They aren’t visible, I promise..” Her mother threw the dress at her. “Now go try it on.” 

Shepard does as she’s told and shrugged off Kaidan’s t-shirt and her pants and replaced them with the dress. With the help of her mom, she was able to get it zipped in. Her mother turned her towards the mirror and placed her braid on her shoulder. “See, you look beautiful.” She beamed. 

Blushing, Shepard tried to hide away her smile, but that proved to be unsuccessful. She liked what she saw. Her bruises were barely visible, and her wounds had turned into small scars on her arms. She twirled the dress at her sides and looked at her mom who returned her smile. “You’re beautiful baby.” Shepard threw her previous clothes into a bin before her mother spoke up again. She had resumed looking for something to wear for selg. “So..Hackett told me you were getting married.” Her voice growing stern. 

Shepard cringed as she realized she hasn’t told her mom.  _ “Yeah..” _ She said as she hid her face behind her hands.“It kinda just happened.” 

“Is it to the young man?? Err. Major Alenko?”

Shepard nodded. “Yeah..” She couldn’t help the smile that played on her lips whenever she spoke of him. “He’s been by my side since the very beginning.  Whenever I needed him, he was there to lend me a hand, or a shoulder.” She chuckled as she remembered all the times she’s spent talking to Kaidan. “He’s given me the motivation to keep going." She let out a sigh. "Don’t get me wrong, we’ve had our obstacles. We’ve had our moments.  But he has taught me love. He has shown me compassion. He’s shown me what it means to lose someone. Taught me the pain it yields. But in all, he loves me for me..And that alone, makes me the happiest person alive.  He is my world.” She looked up to her mother standing in front of her. “ And frankly, I don’t want to spend my life with anyone else..” 

Hannah Shepard lets out a sigh. “Talking from experience, this would normally be the moment where I tell you the huge mistake it is to marry someone you closely work with...But then that would be hypocritical of me, since that’s how me and you father met..” This time she lets out a small laugh. “However,I  _ do _ know of the consequence such relationships can bear.. I’ve lost many close friends to Alliance missions, as have you..” Shepard stirred at the mention of the all too familiar loss. “But I also know, that the heart ultimately wins the battle over the brain.” She takes Shepard’s hand. “So I am just going to say that I couldn’t be more proud of you and that I wish you happiness and congratulations on your wedding.”  She smiled brightly at her. Shepard returned the smile before her mother jumped out of her spot, realizing that they’ve lost track of time. “Well, I am sure you have people to get to, and I still need to get ready…..” She ended up mumbling to herself as she went back in to look for an outfit.


End file.
